


Arcana PreCanon | Asra [1]

by shewrites_sowhat



Series: Arcana PreCanon | Asra [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Magic, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Romance, Slow Romance, precanon, prestory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewrites_sowhat/pseuds/shewrites_sowhat
Summary: Rowan is a skilled magician, studying under their aunt in the beautiful city of Vesuvia. She thinks her life is already strange enough until they meet a certain white hair magician on the streets....[This story takes place 9 years prior to the start of the Arcana Game]
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: Arcana PreCanon | Asra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Just remember, always be aware of your surroundings and don’t be back too late!” My aunt shouted down the stairs to me. 

“Okay! I’ll see you later!” I yelled back up to her. I grabbed my satchel off of the railing to the stairs and swept up some coins and an apple on my way out. Then as I walked through the shop proper—the lower half of our house is our magic shop—I grabbed the list my aunt made. I'm going to try and gather as many things as I can while I am out in the town today; we were running low on some shop supplies, and more importantly, my favorite tea.

I slipped on my sandals and slipped out the back door emerging into the alleyway separating our house and the neighbors’. I walked behind and between other shops and houses until I reached the edge of the marketplace; once there was a decent opening in the traffic I slipped out of the shadows and joined the hustle and bustle of the town. Spices floated through the air and filled my lungs. I walked by several booths set up along the channel, merchants hawking their wares. Suddenly a shout rose up from my left.

“Rowan! How good to see you!” A burly voice greeted me. I turned and smiled at Selasi, the best baker in all of Vesuvia—though that’s technically just my opinion, I have yet to meet a match for him.

“Good morning,” I called, weaving my way through the crowd. “Got any bread I could buy?”

He laughs, flour dances in the air. “What if I told you I didn’t have any today. Would you stick around I wonder or is that all we are?” He teases with feigned hurt.

“I’d say you’re lying! I can smell the best bread in Vesuvia from a mile away!” This makes him laugh again.

“Flattery gets you everywhere in life.” He turns from the counter for a moment, and I begin pulling coins out from my pouch to set them down. He comes back with a couple of slices of pumpkin bread wrapped in a cloth. “Oh, no need for my best customer. It’s on the house.”

“I couldn’t accept, at least let me pay for half.”

“I insist you take it for free.”

“I insist, you let me give you my money. Giving out free bread is no way to run a business, Selasi,” I push back promptly dropping half on the counter and whisking the bread from his hands. “Not a penny more!”

He smiles, shaking his head at me as I wave goodbye and continue down the path. I still need to buy the supplies I was sent out for. Couldn’t do it on an empty stomach now could I? I’m sure Auntie will understand.

I weave expertly through the crowd; one learns to live with it. When I get to a more calm part of the marketplace I pull out the list of supplies from my bag and start mentally noting the shops around figuring out where to go first.

I make my way steadily through the list, enjoying myself as I go. I’ve always loved the marketplace. There’s so much variety and diversity on the streets; the steady flow and ripple of the canal beneath my feet; the lanterns hanging from ropes draped above. It’s crowded and busy on it’s best days, but I’ve come to appreciate the scene.

The shadows of the buildings are getting longer and longer as the day wears on and soon it’s about 3 in the afternoon. I take a break from all the running around I’ve been doing and stop to get a cup of tea from a nearby cafe, sitting at a table on the street.

I take my list out once more and begin ticking off the items I’ve collected throughout the day, realizing I still haven’t stopped by the herb shop to get the ingredients for my tea. I sigh, folding the paper and placing it in my bag once more, sitting back and enjoying the view. The people in the market mill about, with the occasional royal guard making their rounds.

Suddenly thundering hooves shake the ground, making my teacup rattle on the table. I rose from my seat quickly slipping into the shadows between the buildings. From there I watched cautiously as he and his guard hastened past towards the town square, which was ironically in the shape of a circle.

Hurriedly I dropped coin on the table, thanking the merchant. I snatched up my satchel and ran between the buildings once more making my way to the center of town. I stopped at the threshold between the shadow and light watching from the edge of the crowd. I climb atop a couple of barrels to get a better view.

There he was, the Count of Vesuvia, Lucio. He dismounted his white horse and stood on a small stage set up in front of the fountain; it bore a statue of him. To see his image and him side by side was surreal. The likeness was almost incredible and had he not been such a tyrant, one might even appreciate the statues craft. A shame. He glittered in the mid-day light. Adorned in white and gold he shone bright above the townsfolk. His outfit made my eyes burn.

“Vesuvia!” He boomed, a dazzling smile on his face. “It’s that time of year again! I know you’ve all been waiting patiently in the past year, but wait no longer! The Masquerade will be on again in 3 weeks time!” Cheers amassed in the square, and Lucio reveled in it. Glad for my shelter in the shadows, the townsfolk quickly became rowdy, many beginning to already celebrate the news with booze from nearby shops. Taking this as my cue to leave, I began to make my exit back through the alleyways.

I emerged from the backstreets back onto the main road. Let it be known though, that I am the worst at timing. Just as I thought I was safe, I heard the tell-tale clatter of hooves on the cobblestone behind me. I turned around to see Lucio, triumphant looking, leading the raucous crowd behind him. I locked eyes with him for barely a second and felt my heart jump to my throat. I scurried into the alley and leaned against the wall of one of the buildings in the narrow passageway, catching my breath. I saw the bright white horses sauntering past and darted away from the main street, beginning my way home.

I burst through the front door and slammed it shut behind me leaning against it. I could still hear the celebration in the distance, making its way through the city. I slumped against the door to the ground. His eyes still burned in my head, piercing, villainous. I shake my head at myself, Auntie is always going on about my wild imagination. On cue, she bursts into the partition, throwing the curtains to the back room open in a rush.

“Rowan! What have I told you about slamming the door? I was just finishing up a reading with a client.” She breathed, exasperatedly.

“Sorry, I was in a rush to get away from the crowd, and... him. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Him? You don’t mean—He was in town today?”

I nod. She comes over and helps me up off the floor. “He was announcing the Masquerade. The townspeople got a little rowdy to say the least.”

“And it’s only the beginning. On the bright side business should be good with the city getting a lot of travelers during these times.” Just like Auntie to see the silver lining. I dropped my satchel on the counter and started talking out what little I did manage to get today. The rest of the items on the list, I could always go into the woods for though so I wasn’t disappointed. I hung my bag on the stairs once more and started helping sort the supplies.

“Rowan I wish you wouldn’t leave your bag on the stairs like that. You make the shop look cluttered.”

“Sorry that I live here.”

She huffed and angrily placed a jar back in the display case. “Doesn’t mean you can’t keep tidy.”

I rolled my eyes and moved to put a tilted jar of mandrake root up on the shelf. “It’s more convenient for me there.” We shared a look before shaking our heads at each other. It was always one silly argument or the next.

After we finished sorting the supplies, I moved to grab the broom and started sweeping the shop, while Auntie dusted and hummed to herself. “Will you be going to the Masquerade this year, Rowan?” I gave her a noncommittal gesture and continued sweeping dirt until i had it in a nice neat pile.

“I don’t think it’s my scene. It’s loud, and crowded, honestly I don’t know how you handle yourself out there Auntie. I’ll probably just stay here and look after the shop as usual.”

She put the duster down and fixed me with a look.

“I don’t like leaving you here all by yourself. I know it rarely happens in this neighborhood, but the Masquerade is the busiest time of year for Vesuvia...what I’m trying to say is what if something actually happens to the shop? I’d rather you be somewhere else than here all alone.”

“I’m a skilled magician, I can defend the shop if need be,” I tell her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes crinkle at the sides when she smiles, patting my arm.

“You keep up well enough.”

I feign offense and gawk at her. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me girl. You’ve mastered the basics, but you have yet to give me a reading besides past present and future, something any fraud can pull off for a dollar, and you have yet to specialize your magic. But you are still young, you’ll get there. That doesn’t mean you should stay home alone.”

“Well I wouldn’t have anyone to go with, and I wouldn’t have anything to wear,” I tell her.

She clicks her tongue at me. “Excuses!”

Just then, a customer enters the door, the little bell above chimes. He asks Auntie for a reading. As she leads him to the back room she tells me to lock up for the night and to make sure I put out the lantern outside.

When I go to put the lantern out, I take a moment and stand on the doorstep, breathing in the night air. The sun has all but disappeared behind the horizon; people are returning home from work, or going out with friends. I breathe deeply and sense the earth cooling down as night falls. The dusk feels peaceful, but something nags at the back of my mind. Something seems off, but I can’t tell what. I shake my head at myself, and reach up to snuff out the light above the door, making my way back inside.

As I ready for bed though, I can’t shake the feeling of foreboding in me. Something is coming. Something awful. I start pacing around my room, continuing to get ready for bed, but pacing nonetheless. I take my socks off and change my shirt; tell the stove salamander goodnight; and when I’ve done everything I need to, I’m left with nothing else to do but walk in circles.

I hear my aunt finally coming up the stairs for the night, but I don’t register her presence as clearly as I normally do. My head is full, racing with thoughts, I’ve almost completely closed myself off from my present reality only looking into the future. It takes my aunt to stop my pacing by placing a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her, slightly dazed.

“Where are you returning from that has you so worked up child?” She asks.

“The future.”

She shook her head at me. “Get your heads out of the clouds. Do not worry yourself with something that hasn’t even happened. If you worry about every potential evil you will not be able to function. Now, get some rest.”

I smiled tiredly at her and nodded. “Okay, okay I’m going. Good night, Auntie.”

“Good night, Rowan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Most people still remember when Lucio rose to power. I know I do. It was three years ago; I was 12. My parents had sent me to live with my aunt to study magic under her teaching. I couldn’t see it very well then, but I know now. They were trying to save me from a war. They knew they wouldn’t make it, and they didn’t wish for their baby girl to meet the same fate. But they also didn’t know that it would follow me to Vesuvia. They tried to shelter me. And I was safe for a while.

But not for long.

Lucio and his forces were like a plague on the world. Everywhere he went, destruction followed. No one could stop him, and he cut down anyone who got in his way. For the longest time it seemed there would be no end to his terror. I heard all the stories of him and his conquest around my town. Rumors always spread like wildfire. Each time a story came full circle, Lucio seemed to have gotten even more horrifying it seemed. It became hard to tell what was fact and what was fiction, fantasies spread by the old women by the well.

He was going to arrive in our town. You could see him on the horizon, nearing. The whole town was split in two. Those who wanted to die fighting, and those fleeing to live another day. My parents had wanted to stay and fight for their home together, but they knew they couldn’t decide the same for me. So they sent me away with the crowd fleeing North. They told me they’d come back for me, that my Aunt would take good care of me until then.

I was naive. I guess I wanted to believe they would show up on our doorstep one day, as though nothing had changed, nothing had happened. I knew better, and still hoped.

I struggled for about a year, coming to terms with it all, my parents decision. I grieved for them, but I was also angry at them. How could they have made up their minds like that? To orphan me. Sure they knew I’d had family up North, but not much. They didn’t hesitate to march to their deaths and leave me behind. But I suppose I understand their decision now, and had I been a little older, or a little more stubborn, I would’ve stayed to fight with them.

That bastard destroyed my home, and my family.

And yet it still wasn’t over.

I had finally felt as though I was adjusting to Vesuvia, and their strange new customs. I had even made a little progress with my magic. My aunt was always going on about my natural talent.

Then one day the horizon darkened once more.

My aunt sensed it well before Lucio and his forces arrived at our borders.

“There are dark forces heading our way. They float through the wind, tearing a path through the peace,” she said to me one day. I was new to magic still, and didn’t know what she meant.

I soon realized the morning before the siege. By then it was too late.

It was horrible, those days.

Auntie would never let me leave the house.

Something about her ‘duty to my parents.’

We had long ago run out of food. We had shared what we could with our neighbors.

One morning I remember, the shop had been broken into. Someone had managed to get through our portections. The memory is foggy, but I like to keep it that way. It is too painful. I was torn from my bed in the early morning, and ushered into the streets to town square. A building or two were on fire. The streets were littered with trash, and the deceased….

Once all the city was rounded up, Lucio stood atop the fountain in the middle, where a statue of him would soon stand, declaring himself the new count. He had killed his predecessor, and threatened to do the same to anyone who objected to his new order.

The world was grey that day. The rains fell upon the earth, washing all the blood away.

Recovering from the siege was almost as bad as living through it.

The city has, by now, fully recovered, though the city is more divided than it used to be. My aunt and I can sense the disharmony in the streets. I’m much better about reading my environment than I used to be. I have to be, always on my toes, especially with him around.

He started a new tradition in Vesuvia as well. The masquerade. To commemorate Vesuvia’s....liberation is what he calls it. But I can’t complain I suppose. There are worse ways to remember the dawn of a new era.


	3. Chapter 3

Prep for the Masquerade is in full swing all around town, including the shop. Auntie and I had even set up a few decorations. Contrary to popular belief, I do enjoy masquerade time. Everybody’s spirits seem to be lifted during the whole month leading up to it. It was nice being surrounded by positive energy all the time even if it could get overwhelming.

I had never actually partaken in the actual Masquerade. The idea was a bit daunting. And I...I hadn't really many friends. I’m not good at the whole “making and keeping” friends thing. I talk to the people in the neighborhood, but I’m not quite close with any of them, save for maybe Selasi. No one ever invites me out. I don’t really care that much though. At least that’s what I tell myself. Makes things easier that way.

Auntie is sending me around the city again today, since I didn’t get everything on the list the last time. I almost had everything on the list; I had been checking it off throughout the day. Only one more place to stop by.

I put the list back in my bag and step outside the shop I was standing in, just to get nearly trampled by a group of children running in the streets. My bag falls from my shoulder, the contents scattering everywhere. “Watch where you’re going!” I yell after them. I drop to my knees and begin gathering my things. I was about to grab an apple that had dropped when another child scampered past, kicking it towards the canal edge.

“No!” I realize I’d never be able to catch it before it went in the water.

Just as it tumbled over the edge, a stranger's hand reaches over and grabs it just in time.

“I believe this is yours?” a boyish voice spoke to me.

I looked up into a pair of the most intriguing purple eyes. They sparkled with mischief from under the brim of his hat.

I nod and cautiously take the apple from his hand, placing it back in my bag. I look back down at the street and frown. My stuff was still scattered about. I begin trying to pick everything up again, when I notice the boy has knelt down next to me.

“Here, let me help,” he offers, smiling warmly at me. I smile back, and continue trying not to get my fingers trampled. As he helped me, I couldn’t help but steal glances at him; I mean who was this stranger to help me? Did I know him from somewhere…? No, I thought, I don’t think I’d forget a face like that. He couldn’t have been that much older than I. He was tan with this mop of fluffy white hair you could see even from under his hat. And I couldn’t get past those violet eyes of his. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like them. 

He sits back on his heels, inspecting some of the things I had dropped. “What do you need dandelion root and amaranth for?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I took them from his hands and put them back in my bag. “I need them for...things. Are you always this nosey?”

“I like to call it curious.”

I shook my head at him, rolling my eyes as he smirked back at me.

“I think this is the last of it,” I told him, beginning to stand, when I was met with a hand in my face. My eyes traced up his arm into those eyes again. I took his hand, and he pulled me up to my feet. I tried not to blush at how close we were standing.

“Thank you.” I said, taking a step back and dusting my pants off.

“I think you’re forgetting something.” There was a sparkle in his eye. I give him a quizzical look, unsure of what he meant. We had picked everything up off the street. He grabs something from behind him and turns back around holding a flower. I give a short laugh as he tucks it behind my ear.

“Charming,” I tell him.

“You certainly are.” This time I couldn’t well contain my laughter. He was certainly something, this mysterious stranger. And then I realize I never got his name.

“Oh! Where are my manners?” I hold my hand out for him to take, and give him a short handshake. “My name is Rowan. And you are?”

He seemed a little startled by this question, as if forgetting himself. Then he brings my hand up to his lips. He kissed the top of my knuckles softly, taking his hat off, and bowing with a flourish.

“They call me Asra.” He looked up at me through a mess of curls.

“Well, Asra,” I start, taking my hand back, “I can’t thank you enough for your help, but I really must be going.” I turn to go but he puts his hand on my shoulder gently. By all means I could’ve kept walking but I was curious.

“Will I ever see you again?” He asks, holding his hat to his chest.

I smirk, thinking of something clever to say to those intelligent eyes. “Perhaps, if our paths are fated to cross again.” You learn a couple things growing up around fortune telling.

He smiles at this, and I notice he has dimples.

“Where will I find you?”

“My aunt and I, we have a magic shop, just up the channel that way.” I tell him, pointing. “You’d want to take a left at the cafe, and then it's across the canal.” Stupid, why would you tell stranger where you live, I mentally scold myself. But he didn’t seem that dangerous. 

His grin widens. “Magic, huh? I should have guessed as much.” he places his hat atop his head once more. Tipping it to me he turned to go. “Until we meet again, Rowan.”

“Until then, Asra.” I turn the other way and continue down the street. What a strange boy. Charming, but strange. Even from a brief encounter I could sense how developed his aura was. There’s no way he doesn’t practice magic. I wonder who his mentor could be. I didn’t know of any other magicians in the city….

…………………….

Asra watched her disappear into the crowd, smiling to himself. He had never met another magician before. Certainly not on the streets. However, he hadn’t ventured to this side of town much before either. He made a mental note to come this way more often, as this side of town had her. Her aura was developed, but untamed. He was certain she hadn’t specialized in anything yet, leaving her as nothing but walking potential.

He muttered the directions she gave him over and over, under his breath. “Left, left, left...or was it right?” He shook his head, his curls bounced. “No she definitely said left.” He reached the cafe and turned left. He looked around, taking the scenery in. Dedicated stalls and shops, lanterns hanging above the canal. He was sure they looked beautiful at night. Finally he came across a small bridge and he began to cross. Halfway, he nearly got run over by a little old woman and her cart. His hat flew off in the commotion, but he caught it in time, leaning over the ledge of the bridge.

“Oh sorry dear, I didn’t see you there.”

He smiled at the old woman and put his hat back on. “That’s alright.” He smiled at how polite everyone here seemed. “Do you think you could tell me where to find a magic shop around here?” he asked her. “Oh sure, dear. There’s one just up the canal. Once you cross the bridge, turn left and head up towards the square. It’s hard to miss, a little white building, with a wood sign hanging above the door.”

“Thank you.”

He found the shop and entered; immediately his senses were overcome with the energy inside. It was potent, seemingly embedded in the wood grain, and the very foundation of the building. A weathered looking woman came out from a back room. She looked similar to Rowan, but the face was a little off. A relative of hers?

“Hello,” she greeted him, going behind the glass counter. “How may I help you today, sir.”

He looked behind him, not sure if she was addressing him or not. No one called him sir. She chuckled to herself as she began wiping down the glass. “Are you looking for something? Or maybe...someone?” She asked, giving him a knowing look.

This woman must be where the energy is coming from, though it seemed to come from everywhere. Like the building and her were one.

Cautiously he approached her.

“I’m looking for someone. She goes by the name Rowan?” This seemed to catch her attention. “She’s out. Can I take a message?”

“No, that’s alright.” He paused, and looked around the shop. He was amazed by all the items in the shop. He easily recognized some ingredients, but others were a complete mystery. He wondered where on earth they had gotten all this. “Is this all for magic?” he asked.

“Well most of it, yes. Recognize any of it?” He started and looked over at her. “You’re a magician, right?” He nodded, and she smiled. It was a tired kind of smile, but kind. “How do you know my niece?”

Then he remembered. Rowan had mentioned her aunt. How could he have been so forgetful.

“I met her earlier today. She had gotten nearly run over by some kids.” He smiled at the memory. He hoped he was never on the receiving end of that fierce glare.

“Ha! Wish I could have seen it. Bet she gave those kids a real hard time. She’s got an iron fist that one, a quick temper, but a good heart.”

“You two seem very close.”

“Well you will be when you haven’t got much else family left.” There was that tired smile again.

Family. He let the word bounce around his brain. What a funny word, he thought. He looked out the window noticing the setting sun. He needed to be getting back. He turned to the woman again. “Do you know anywhere good to set up a fortune telling booth?”

“You can set up in the alleyway by the shop if you’d like. Lots of traffic passes by these parts, especially during the masquerade.”

“Really? That’s alright with you?”

“Sure, son. As long as you don’t make a ruckus. We live in the apartment above the shop.” She jabbed her thumb up, gesturing to the upstairs.

“Thank you. Most people have turned me away already, so thank you really.”

She noticed the setting sun outside her windows. “It’s getting late, son, shouldn’t you be going? I’m sure your parents are getting worried.”

He smiled sadly at her. “Haven’t got any.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, you couldn’t have known. But you’re right, I do need to be going. Thank you again, and good night Miss….” He wasn’t sure how to address her.

“Ms. Salem Seraphim.”

“Asra.”

She nodded at him, and he departed from the shop, heading out into the dusk.


	4. Chapter 4

Dust particles dance in the light of the sun streaming in through a small gap in the curtains over my window. I got home late last night, finding my aunt had already snuffed out the lantern. She had waited up for me, but we were both tired from a long day, and both went to bed without many words. Now, as I turned over in my bed, the light pouring into the room hit my eyes mercilessly. I groaned and pulled the covers up over my face gingerly, only to have the blanket completely torn from me.

"Get up!" My aunt yelled. Or perhaps her voice just seemed that much louder breaking the rather peaceful moment I was having.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I sat up too quickly and color danced across my vision. "Ugh...."

My aunt threw my blanket back at me in a heap, and crossed the room to throw the curtains open. Instantly the room became brighter. I squinted my eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them.

"It's time to greet the day, dear. You can't just wallow in bed all day. Give me that grumpy face all you want, but it's not my fault you stayed out so late last night."

"You got nearly as much as I did. How are you so...awake this early?"

She paused in the doorway, looking back at me with an eyebrow raised. "It's nearly 11 o'clock."

She walked away, as I mumbled to myself, "Yeah early...." I stretched, yawning, and got up to fix my bed up again. Then I closed the curtains back up again. It really was bright out today. I fumbled around tiredly, tripping over things a few times. That woke me up. As soon as I was dressed, I went downstairs, trying to pull my hair up into a bun as I went. I was unsuccessful, so after so many tries I gave up and decided I'd be leaving it down today.

"Good morning," I greeted my aunt, grabbing the jar of marmalade off of a shelf and a slide of bread. I sat down at a round table at the front of the shop, seated next to the window.

"And a good morning to you, sleepyhead." She placed a fresh, steaming cup of tea down on the table for me along with the daily paper, and then took a seat across the table, with her own cup in hand. She looked out at the people passing as I read. Another district flooded, I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

I glanced up at my aunt as she swirled her cup, before turning it over onto its saucer. I let the top of the paper fold down so I could look at her over the top of it.

"Something on your mind," I asked, knowing she was doing a reading for herself.

"Don't you worry about it, dear." That made me worry.

She chucked at my concern. "It's nothing of import, something I'm just curious about...."

She wasn't telling me. That meant it was about me.

I folded the paper up and set it on the table, picking up my own cup of tea. I sipped it, and looked skeptically over the rim of the cup at her. She didn't seem to notice, continuing to gaze out at the street outside.

"Someone came by the shop late evening yesterday," she spoke up, her eyes watching a passing couple disappear into the crowd. The silence passed over again.

"Oh?" I answered, trying to keep the conversation going. I had a feeling this had something to do with that teacup, still draining on the table.

"Yes, a most peculiar boy. Don't think I've seen him 'round these parts before. Yes...he was asking after you." Now she turned to look at me. My eyes scanned her face over and over, trying to figure out where she was going with this. Unreadable, that woman. "Do you know anything about that?" She asked.

I blinked owlishly. My mind still sleep addled wasn't good at response time. Finding myself again I answered, "Yes, I think so. I met a rather strange boy in the market yesterday. He helped me with my stuff. I didn't think he'd actually show up...." I said that last part more to myself.

"He did a bit more than stop by for a moment." What did he do? "In fact, at this hour you might be able to find him, back 'round the alleyway. He asked to set up a fortune telling booth."

"What?" So he is a magician. I got up from the table, accidentally hitting it with my knee. My aunt shook her head at me, as I crossed the shop to the backroom. I parted the curtains, marching for the backdoor. Before I went out, I put on a pair of house shoes, and then slipped out into the alleyway. A few yards away, just outside the entrance of the alleyway, a quaint little blue booth. It reminded me of many other fortune telling booths I'd come across walking these back streets. Of course, most of them were frauds though.

I approached the booth, and swung open the curtain to find Asra sitting on a cushion, cards spread out before him, his face screwed up in concentration. He seemed to have hardly noticed my presence. I know what it's like to get like that. Deep in thought, listening to the cards.... I cleared my throat.

"Are you stalking me," I questioned promptly.

He looked up through a mess of curls, looking startled. "Why would you think that?" Wasn't much of an answer.

"I dunno, perhaps the fact you asked where I lived, then set up shop 50 feet from where I sleep the following day."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember your aunt saying something about an apartment upstairs...purely coincidence." He smiled at me, seemingly innocent, but I wasn't buying it.

"Coincidence, right."

"Or how did you put it yesterday? Fate?" He smirked.

Speaking of fate... "You read fortunes?" I motioned to the cards in front of him.

He rubbed his neck, stretching. "Among other things."

I pursed my lips and sat down before him. His eyes widened slightly. "Tell me my fortune then."

Asra gave me a quizzical look. "That's what the booth is for, right; cute set up by the way. How about this, I'll even make it easy on you." At this, the smirk reappeared on his face, mirroring my own. "Give me a three card reading, past, present, and future." I dropped a single silver coin in the space between us, though there wasn't much. The booth was rather small. He picked up the coin, twirling it in his fingers. It disappeared.

"Right then." He gathered up the deck, shuffling it with a flourish. I'll admit it certainly looked impressive. And it was good that he was skilled in sleight of hand. Most customers going to street vendors were looking for a show. He turned the first of three over; the tower reversed. It seemed to trouble him, but I wasn't too surprised.

"You resist, running from the inevitable, but the sea of change will always wash over you." The siege....

The next card; Temperance reversed. Calling me out, yet again.

"Your mind is addled with conflict, plagued by a sense of foreboding. You are ignoring the present." He glances up at me. I can see the bounce of those impossibly white curls. But I act as if I don't notice, continuing to peer down at the cards.

The last card; the fool, upright. Interesting....

"New beginnings are on the horizon for you."

"That was vague," I told him shortly. He just shrugs. "Well, it symbolizes the beginning of a journey. It doesn't map out the whole thing, does it." Now it was my turn to shrug, turning my face away. "You had a troubled childhood, didn't you? You tried to avoid something, but it caught up with you. And even now, your mind is still clouded with worry."

I looked back at him again. Those violet eyes filled with genuine concern. Running my fingers through my hair, I lean back, "Everyone's got some kind of trouble in their past. You would know that."

He crossed his arms. "And how do you suppose that?"

"Oh please, I could sense the empathy on you when you talked about my life. You're practically dripped with it."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all. Mind you, it's a good quality to have, as a person. I'm just saying you made it obvious, is all." We shared a smirk. He leaned forward a little bit, well invading my personal space, and reached up behind my ear. He pulled his hand back, holding my coin. "Here, you can have this back."

I breathed shortly from my nose. "Keep it. You gave me a reading after all."

"You're sure?"

I nodded, and he pocketed it, still looking unsure.

This time it was I who leaned forward. My face was inches from his as I spoke in his ear, "Besides, that's no way to run a business, giving people their money back." I leaned back again, to look him in the eye.

He gazed at me in wonderment, before we both burst out laughing.

"Wait, did you hear that?" I asked, suddenly. It sounded like horses running over the cobblestone.

"Actually, I did hear that."

"Wonder what it is," I said pulling back the sheet, peering out into the street. His face appeared next to mine, close enough, his hair tickled my forehead.

Then I saw it. About a dozen caramel colored horses, cantering up the street, pulling a beautiful ornate carriage. Inside was the most intriguing, though quite elegant young woman. She had this strikingly purple hair, done up with gorgeous hair pieces. The carriage was well protected; she must be very important. Soon following the escort, a small crowd.

I felt Asra grab my hand. He stood up, and looked down at me, excitement in his eyes. "C'mon, Rowan. Let's go see what's happening."

"What about your booth?"

"Oh there's nothing important in here." He swiped up his bag, and deck of cards. Then taking my hand again, he pulled me to my feet. "Well, c'mon then!" We ran up the street, quickly catching up with the crowd. We followed it all the way to the palace. The grand gates closing behind it with a sure clang. We stood at the gate, watching it pass over the bridge and out of sight.

"Who do you suppose she is?" He asked me. "Not sure." Then a thought suddenly hit me. This could be it. This might be what's coming, what I was feeling the other night. I must have sensed her arrival. Though who she is was still a mystery. I turned to go. "I need to talk to my aunt," I told Asra. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around."

He gave me a smile, his dimples appearing. That was secretly my favorite smile of his.

"Then I'll be seeing you."

"Good bye, Asra."

He waved as I weaved back through the ever gathering crowd.


End file.
